


Fun

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Ann reflects on her breakup with Chris.
Relationships: Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger
Kudos: 6





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to test out what it would be like to write about Ann and Chris. I hope you like it!

Ann had to admit, she was devastated when she and Chris broke up. But who wouldn't be when the man of your dreams dumps you and you don't even realize he did it until a week later in some hideously embarrassing way?

She thought she had it rough for a while, but then she began to see the good in it.

First off, the way he treated her wasn't right. He didn't abuse her or anything, but every activity they did had something to do with him and his hobbies. It's almost like he wasn't even interested in what she had to bring to the table.

She remembers back when they were first dating, how she was insecure because she couldn't find one flaw in him, but was aware of all of her shortcomings. She was relieved when he got the flu and had to wait on him hand and foot. It made her aware that he wasn't perfect, and it took some of the weight off her shoulders. But what would have happened to the relationship if he hadn't gotten the flu? That, Ann doesn't know.

She was horrified by how much she had turned into him during the relationship. The more she thought about it, the more she began to notice how much of her personality was suppressed because she was too busy trying to keep up with him. 

That was the main problem. She couldn't keep up with him.

She couldn't keep up, whether it be on their runs or the way his mind was going a mile a minute. 

It wasn't that she couldn't have fun, it was more so them having different ideas of what fun is.

Fun was getting drunk and singing karaoke at the top of your lungs.

Fun was watching the sunset with your best friend and playing Truth or Dare while laughing until your sides ached.

Fun was eating pizza late at night while watching movies with your friends.

While Chris probably didn't have a problem with any of those things, (except maybe the last one), he was just really different. 

And that wasn't a bad thing, except for when it turns out you have nothing in common. 'How much did we really have in common?' She asked herself. 

She still doesn't know the answer.


End file.
